Falling
by purple blurb
Summary: It's a NevillePansy. A Grifindor, a Slyterin and a huge fight. See it. from 6th to 7th year. I hate the title!
1. prologue

A/N: Deal with imperfection, it's a Hufflepuff carac, it is my kinda first attempt on a Neville/Pansy fic.  
  
At first I was also reluctant with this ship but then I learned to like it (I thought the same way about G/D)  
  
I can accept stuff except H/H blerg! as it say in Sugarquill.net that's just wrong.  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
=I:Prologue=  
  
It all started in the Yule ball, he was in a dark shadow crying... and not certain why. It was not because of Ginny, he did not like her that way or any other girl for the matter. He told himself that it was just one of his moods swings added to the twisted sisters sad music.  
  
Then there were steps, hurried steps, and a girl fell in front of him, his 'Gran had raised a gentleman so he helped the poor girl up. Instantly he saw that the girl was also crying and then he saw other thing. She was Pansy Parkinson, the bludger that bullied him since 1st year, but her face was soft now, there was something in her eyes, like pain, and, right now, she did not resemble a pug at all. He could see she was not going to pick on him but he still let go of her hands. And she looked at his face.  
  
"Lo..Longbottom" she said and fell in silence again. She stepped back and his arms felt limp at his sides "I. sorry" and she started to go.  
  
Neville stared at her form getting distance, pass trough the dancers and sit on the other side of the great hall. From that day on she changed in his eyes.  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
She had it since her 3rd year at school, she was madly in love with Draco Malfoy, or she thought so. That was the only reason that in the afternoon, before the Yule ball, she had given her purity to him and he had took it. It had hurted like hell and she hadn't enjoyed one second of its one minute. But she was blind and did not saw how he had treated her since the beginning, so she could not help but act cling. That was until he saw him the same night wrapped around some 5th year like an anaconda.  
  
She cried like she had not done before. Then stepping on her robe she fell to the ground. She was telling herself, still on the ground, how stupid she was when chubby hands helped her up. She was felling a bit ashamed so she kept her face down just feeling the warm hands in hers.  
  
After a short instant the hands let her own she looked up and there was Neville Longbottom. Stupid Longbottom. Only now he did not look so stupid, he was serious and his face was wet, much like hers.  
  
"Lo..Longbottom" she stopped herself, what to say? She wished it all were not true. But it was. All she could say was "I. sorry" and it took all her strenght not to run away. The rest of the ball she sneaked glances at his way.  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
All Characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
Every similarity with reality (or other fic) is coincidence. 


	2. prelude

All Characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
Any similarity with reality (or other fic) is coincidence.  
  
=II:Prelude=  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned slowly, seeing nothing. Being on the dark made it with the eyes. Then he heard a soft whisper.  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I...I was jus watching"  
  
"You didn't want to dance?"  
  
"No... The girl I came with found someone she likes better-- and it's not like I am a great dancer or anything..." he stretched his head "And you?"  
  
"Right now my date is with other..." silence "I can't believe I fancied him 'till the beginning of this dance..." tears fell from her eyes, he could not see it but felt the need to touch her so brought his hand to her cheek.  
  
"He must be very idiot" and it happened she came closer and kissed him. It was not stellar, or passionate, tongues did not rolled in one another but it was tender and soft. His lips had never touched other lips before, so feeling warmth he pressed his mouth more to hers. Then it was over.  
  
"So--" he said his mind blank.  
  
"I...I must go" the girl said very shy.  
  
"You could stay" he said tentative.  
  
"No...I'll just go to bed" he heard her stepping away "Goodbye, Neville" And he finally notice he did not know whom she was.  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
Pansy Parkinson runed to her room. thanks goods it was empty. that kiss had been better than what she had with Draco before the ball. The days that followed left her soft as Millicent said, she had never liked that girl but she still got back her pug-like face and bully self. She would never taunt Neville again.  
  
The months passed by and he still had not one clue of the mysterious girl but he kept dreaming it was Parkinson and that irritated him, it was obvious it wasn't.  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
During 5th year she was surprised becoming a prefect and saw Longbottom get stronger and confident. And she had to tell herself she was falling for the boy and she could never speak with him again. Shame, what she felt was much stronger than what she had for Malfoy and she could not stop looking every day less stiff and being more pleasant.  
  
5th year came to him and brought no news. He was starting to put it as second priority. He had OWLs to pass, DA meetings to attend and a whole lot of other things to do. In the end of the year there was the ministry break in and his wand's incident.  
  
Summer was not going to be peaceful there was the coming war and Gran's fury to deal with.  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
A/N: Some people may find my chapters small but that's life for u, sorry, i was being rude. It`s just that writing long chapters bore me.. 


	3. fight

All Characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
Any similarity with reality (or other fic) is coincidence.  
  
=III=  
  
It had been a summer of changes and surprises. His Gran did not go mad about his dad's wand, she even started to treat him more as an adult. That passed he had had a growth sprout that made him taller (note to myself: Duh!) and skinner, but he still had his round face (sadly that is possible). He had studied and Trevor, he thought, was getting old, the toad did not run away so much anymore. Neville's memory was quite better but he was still clumsy, but he didn't mind.  
  
Right now he was in platform 9 and 3/4 giving Gran goodbye, he was going to miss her. Then she passed by, Pansy Parkinson, her blond hair glinting and even prettier than that time in Yule ball. He shocked his head, that had been almost two years ago he should not think about a Slytherin girl this way.  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
Mysterious and lone was her summer. Her parents ware out all the time and her older brother moved away. She did not know what to think or do. A war could start at any instant, she did not felt safe. She wished to be somewhere else. Life was not being helpful at that moment.  
  
When 1st September came she was exited as she never had to go to Hogwarts.  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
School was going really fast. Before he knew it was Xmas holiday. As a 6th year life so far was fine, grades not so bad, constant visits to the infirmary and, not having many things to do, playing with Trevor. Sometimes he allowed himself to steal a glimpse of Pansy Parkinson, he really thought of her as beautiful. The only thing not so perfect was Harry Potter, the boy was annoying him. At first he understood his bitterness, he had after all lost his godfather but now was just ridiculous. He spat at everybody for small things like Seamus Snore, Dean's poster. Even Ron and Hermione ware not safe.  
  
Today was last day left from holidays before classes ware back so most of the students ware doing homework, Neville was no exception. Suddenly his quill broke. Since Harry had finished his Neville asked to borrow it.  
  
"Oh! Do you want my quill? No way look at yourself, you're hopeless. Always asking everybody everything!"  
  
All the Griffindors stopped, they thought Longbottom was going to cry. Instead they saw him get up, knocking his chair, and stand in front of Harry.  
  
"So that's what you really think of me" it was a statement not a question "Look potter I know I'm a clumsy semi-squib but that doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that" Harry opened his mouth "Potter I believe I asked politely for your quill and you answered like if it was your life" Harry was going to talk again "I know you have problems, everyone does. You're going to say yours are worst, hell, I've been thought the same thing you had, you know? So your godfather died, my grandfather too he had a heart attack and I could do nothing, I saw him suffer very much before his death. At least Sirius just fell through a veil." he paused his voice was still calm and even  
  
"If you say your parents died also, well mine ware tortured until insanity in front of me. I can still see them screaming. And I did not just saw it, I was part of it. I passed the second and third year of my live in ST Mungus recovering from the crucius curse. So don't come and tell me about loss and suffering I've live it everyday for 14 years already and you never see me being harsh with people" that said Neville picked his stuff and got out of the common room.  
  
The students, that ware all in the common room by now ware gasping. Was that really Neville Longbottom?  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
A/N: if you love Potter sorry if it implied that he's being an ass. ^_^  
  
but really there must not be a single Harry crazy fan reading this. since it is a Neville/Pansy fic...  
  
truth to be told Potter is going to be quite weird next book... 


	4. Oh no

All Characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
Any similarity with reality (or other fic) is coincidence.  
  
=IV=  
  
She was bored. it was only the first day of classes after Xmas, now lunchtime. And she was certain there was something going on. And news at that school always flyed.  
  
"So Pansy" said Millicent as she sat "did you heard it" Pansy shocked her head "That squib Longbottom punched Potter last night, about time someone too--" Millicent kept talking but the other girl didn't listen. She turned to Griffindor table and there was Neville Longbottom clumsily serving himself smashed potatoes. Then Potter came. Catcalls. Longbottom glared, yes glared. But Potter did not have any visible purple mark.  
  
He sat right across the other boy, the griffindors gave them space. Pansy was very curious about what was being said. Potter had his back to her but Longbottom was getting angrier at every word. Until he stood up and banged his hand on the table.  
  
"FUCK IT POTTER YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE ME FELL FUCKIN' GUILT OR ASHAMED. WHAT I SAID IN THE COMMOM ROOM IS THE FUCKIN'TRUTH. YOU BLAME EVERYTHING EXEPT YOU. IT ALL COME DOWN TO WHAT THE SORTING HAT SAID YOU CHOOSE YOUR FUTURE AND YOU ARE CHOOSING TO BE A FUCKIN' ARSE YOU PUT THE GRIFFINDOR NAME, NO, HOGWARTS NAME IN THE DIRT" and he strode out of the great hall.  
  
Uh-o Pansy Parkinson thought, did he just made Potter an enemy? That was insane! The hole wizard world loved that git, even in Slytherin there ware some whom worshiped the boy-who-lived, Longbottom just had bought himself an unnecessary fight. Did he know that? He wasn't going to find support anywhere. He was as good as dead.  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
a/n I don't hate Harry Potter. 


	5. a plan

All Characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
Any similarity with reality (or other fic) is coincidence.  
  
=V=  
  
Getting outdoors he sighed relieved. he knew it was wrong to scream with people, especially smarter boys that shared his room, he was not proud. But he could not stop feeling light. He knew other students also had problems with Harry's attitude but they're never going to say it out loud.  
  
He supported his back on the wall and sighed again. Why was everything so hard now? Even here, Hogwarts had always been his sanctuary. Where he could put real life aside. Now here and outside ware all the same. Trouble waited at every turn and danger was right ahead (an.poetic). Life sucked. In the middle of his reveries someone hem-hemed. He ignored.  
  
"Oi Longbottom" a hand was waved in his face.  
  
"Get lost" he said not turning, then hair appeared in his view. He bent his head.  
  
"Well I just wanted to say that that was awesome" said Pansy Parkinson (an. surprised?) "I still can't believe you did that. Really it was time already."  
  
Why was she here? he thought "You are a slytherin"  
  
"Thanks, I know that" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I mean" glaring "Of course you're going to praise me, you lot hate Potter"  
  
"No we don't" he stared "Well some of us"  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I don't hate him but I don't like him either. He always acts like he was born as a present from the gods. When he is only alive thanks to his mother, he did nothing. But you--"  
  
"What about me?" he squinted his eyes.  
  
"Well you got trough the crucius twice and lived by your own strength, and keep dealing with everyone's teasing."  
  
"How do you know about the crucius" He was now amazed by all the info she had.  
  
"Well people talk" he was going to ask who but she continued "And there are books, you know?"  
  
"I didn't knew you could find that in books."  
  
"You can find everything in books" he looked at her strangely "What?"  
  
"You sounded like Hermione" she looked positively disgusted. He opened a broad smile. She pouted.  
  
"I am not going to answer that because if Potter is your friend I am afraid of what you might do with your enemies" she turned and left him pluzed. Girls ware confuse.  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
She runned to moaning Myrtle's bathroom and screamed.  
  
"I can't believe what I just did" started pacing "He's going to think I'm a head case!"  
  
"Who" moaning Myrtle showed up. Pansy stared annoyed at her.  
  
"I am not to say. You're going to tell Peeves and he'll run to announce all school" Myrtle started to moan "Oh just get lost or I'll throw something at you!" Moaning Myrtle went down the pipes letting Pansy soaking wet.  
  
Pansy Parkinson looked at herself and smiled a plan was starting to form in her mind.  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
A/N: About my comments read them sarcastically. I do love to make fun of myself.  
  
Again I don't hate Harry I'm just demonstrating(??) my frustration with book 5.  
  
About the last part I just wanted to make Moaning Myrtle cry. MWAHAHA. 


	6. feud

All Characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
Any similarity with reality (or other fic) is coincidence.  
  
=VI=  
  
In the next days Griffindors did not know who to support, Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom. The youngest Creevey was taking the bets. But in the end they all tended to decide that Neville didn't stand a chance (an. poor boy), so they all ignored him except Potter himself, that kept giving him dirty looks.  
  
Neville was not felling an ordinary person - students, ghosts and even professors ignored him. The worst thing was Snape, the man was being all friendly (an.HAHHAHA) and that was just sick. Slytherins ware not treating him as usual. He was happy it was finally the last class of the week. Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was not looking pleased so Neville sat anywhere, only latter noticing there was already a bookpac there marking someone's place. 'Well' he thought 'the way things are the owner is just going to remove it anytime' in sync a hand lifted the bag but surprisely the person sat (an. Guess?)  
  
"I'm Neville Longbottom" he said in a bored tone. Looking at the forest  
  
"I know that" said someone as if was trying to use his voice.  
  
"And you're still seating here. I'm the one who offended Potter."  
  
"So now you call him Potter too?" he finally turned.  
  
"Well, Parkinson, it's not like we are all chummy now..." he looked in her eyes.  
  
"So let's change subject." she smiled  
  
"You can't just change subject like that!"  
  
(an. Now I could not help what is to come)  
  
"Yes, I can"  
  
"No, you can't"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"NO"  
  
"OH look!"  
  
"N--what?"  
  
"Hagrid don't like you so much now." Neville groaned and class started  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
Weeks after the feud started things did not turn for the better for Neville but to Pansy things ware going great. They had some classes together where she could annoy him, he didn't seem to mind much.  
  
"Oh just stop it" he whispered, it was History of Magic class "You irritate me"  
  
"So" she had tears in her eyes "You don't like me"  
  
"Of course I do" she did not stand her crying. She had before.  
  
"I knew it" she hugged his arm, every trace of tear gone.  
  
"Blimey, you are so silly for a slytherin..." he sighed dramatically.  
  
"Of course not" she sat straight "I'll just use any and/or every method to have it my way"  
  
They're quite acquaintances now.  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
A/N: see I don't hate Potter.  
  
Yes, I do love cliches.  
  
PS. I have to say in next chapter FLUF! 


	7. fluf

All Characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
Any similarity with reality (or other fic) is coincidence.  
  
WARNING: FLUF  
  
=VII=  
  
Neville was sitting by the lake when she spotted him. The weather was still cold to be outside. It was almost Easter with a Hogsmead weekend. Pansy Parkinson was growing fond of Neville Longbottom. He was the closest thing to a friend that she ever had and she thought it worked the same way for him. She was almost there when she sneezed (?).  
  
"You know Parkinson, if you are sick the best is to stay inside" she sat.  
  
"But There's nothing to do there" sliding close.  
  
"Ummm" he pretended think "Homework?"  
  
"Its Sunday I refuse doing that on Sundays"  
  
"Wasn't it Saturdays--" she grabbed his middle.  
  
"hey hey what are you doing" looking quite terrified.  
  
"I'm cold" she snuggled closer.  
  
"SO...let's just go inside" he tuged free and helped her up  
  
"And do what?" Neville walked dragging her along  
  
"Let's pick an horror book and go to the Requirement room"  
  
"What's the requirement room" she asked innocently.  
  
"You don't know?" she shocked her head "It's where we had the DA meetings, the ones you and that squad almost caught last term"  
  
"OH...Does there have a wireless? We could dance a bit--"  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
"Ouch, Neville! You are doing it wrong" Requirement room  
  
"Sorry I said I was hopeless" wireless turned on  
  
"But you have to learn" a horror book in a corner  
  
"What for?" cushions all around  
  
"To impress the gals" he grunted "Well dancing the way you do I'm not surprised you didn't dance at all last Yule ball" still moving  
  
"I danced" no motion  
  
"When?"  
  
"The first song with Ginny" movement again  
  
"You went with Weasley" he nodded "She is a year under us. Didn't you had anyone from our year?"  
  
"Well every other girl I asked had partners" he stopped "Well except Eloise Midgeon"  
  
"She's that Hufflepuff with non-centred nose"  
  
"And at that time she was too tall for me" she giggled  
  
"You're afraid" she started to laugh  
  
"Hey stop, it is not funny. I'll step on your foot again"  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"Let's just see" and he started to run after her, the cushions sprawled ware obstacles where he kept falling until latter he brought her down "You know, Pansy" she looked questioning at him "You are the best person I ever knew" both blushed  
  
"No I'm not" she sat up  
  
"Don't make less of your self. You are the only person that came to know me" she sighed "plus you don't mind when I'm being childish"   
  
Long silence.  
  
"Neville...silly you think too high of me. I'm sure I'm not that saint, sometimes I do want to hurt people, I was just curious and you are only childish because I start it" he looked at her back, he was lying on the floor.  
  
"Pan you're everything I said and more" she smiled and turned.  
  
"Let's go back to your lessons" her face, he notice, was wet.  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
Around Easter people started to talk with him again, Pansy gave him a huge chocolate frog and he gave her of her choice egg from honey dukes. The end of April they ended the book that he always used to try run from dancing. Sometime in may they had finals. She was all smiles.  
  
"Really Neville, how could you answered that in question 4?"  
  
And he was not, except in Herbology where tables ware turned. May Potter saved the world once more but he did not want her to tell how was it (an.imagination...). And before they go back, in June, she said her work was done, he was not going to dance better than he did by now. He could at least conduct and not step on her toes.  
  
The last they saw was in the train. Where pansy told him to wait for her owl and he promised to answer. They sat apart.  
  
¨°·.,,.·¨°·.,,.·¨  
  
AN. and God save the plotless fluf! 


End file.
